Scared, Potter? (Drarry fanfiction)
by MicheSpade
Summary: Harry decides to prank Draco after a game of Quidditch. Desiring for Draco to go mad, he waits for him in an empty classroom. However, as soon as he realizes Draco wants to vent his anger in different way, he appears to be rather withdrawn and insecure - despite the fact he highly likes it. Does this mean Draco has more guts than Harry, after all?


'Blimey Harry!'

Hermione gasped for breath as she finally found some support by leaning against a wall, and after she hit Harry several times on his shoulder with her just-barrowed library book, she clenched her teeth to purse her lips highly unsatisfied after. 'Why on earth did you do that?'

'What?' Harry gasped while cleaning his glasses. 'Why did I do what?'

Hermione nearly rolled her eyes, and pulled him along at his robe, apparently not accepting the nonsense.

'You know what I'm talking about, Harry. Stop doing such idiotic things! You know Malfoy is not going to accept this. If he finds out what you did, _you_ are going to be in trouble.' She hit his shoulder a second time, and then glanced around in the hope not to find Malfoy or one his bulky "slaves".

'You're acting daft lately.' She shook her head now. 'What's wrong with you really?'

Harry pursed his lips now, glancing over Hermione's shoulder to search for the sight of _someone_ too, but didn't seem to put any effort in listening.

'Harry?' Hermione continued then – more accurate. 'Are you even listening?'

'Huh?'

Hermione sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose shortly by frustration, and wetted her lips then.

'Look. If you've suddenly decided to act like a badboy, that's fine with me…' She frowned now, shaking her head quickly. 'Well, it's not fine. But… who am I to-' She never finished her sentence and just inhaled deeply. 'Just stay out of trouble. _Okay_?'

Harry shrugged but nodded eventually, though it didn't look very convincing.

'Because you're the chosen one, it doesn't mean you're invincible or anything.'

'But I _am_ the chosen one,' Harry smirked in reply – what resulted another hit from Hermione with the book, but this time against his head. 'Okay, sorry.'

Hermione sighed another time, and lowered her book now – gently brushing her fingers along the cover of it because she apparently seemed to care for it, especially after the hits.

'I'm going to the common room.' She pointed out to her book now and slowly headed away already – though with her body face still facing Harry's. 'I would like to read some of this before the papers will tear out of its binding.'

'Well perhaps you should stop hitting me for once. It would safe you lots of books and energy.'

Hermione lifted her brows indignantly, and it appeared that Harry was asking for another hit, again.

'Will I see you later?' she continued eventually – after cleaning her face from her irritated, indignant expression. Harry nodded, smiling generously, and then lifted his hand.

'Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll catch you up in minutes, I think. It won't take long.'

Hermione actually wanted to ask what Harry was up to, especially since h announced his doings with "it", but a soon as she threw another glance at her book, she decided just not to. So with a brief nod and a forced smile she turned, heading towards the common room after to leave Harry on his own.

Less than a minute after Hermione's leaving, a loud growl echoed through the corridor.

'POTTER!'

Harry flinched, but couldn't keep himself from feeling highly excited at the familiar angry voice. Speedily he took a jump into one of the closest classrooms, what caused that he didn't have any time to think of the luck he had – being some off them still open - and after nuzzling himself between two bookshelves, he took a breath to listen to the sounds around after. It took quite a moment before someone finally pushed the door open – what Harry had been aiming for – and he found it rather confusing how he seemed to hope for that particular person. It appeared to be Malfoy.

'Did mommy never tell you it's rude to touch other their stuff without asking, Potter?'

A sweeping noise got audible, and before Harry knew what was happening, a row of textbooks dropped down from the shelves – right in front of his feet. It was more of a small explosion that had been caused by Draco's spell nearly hitting Harry's head what had probably been the intention.

'Venting anger on books, I see?' Harry spoke then, revealing himself from between the bookshelves. He didn't seem to fear, though. A miniscule, challenging smile crossed his lips even – to Draco's frustration.

Draco growled, casting another spell towards Harry's appearance again (he was standing on a distance) but missed again, as if he meant to. Several vials and jars broke, and many dried frog eyes rolled over the floor – though they didn't come very far.

'I'm happy to see you too, Malfoy.'

'What did you do to my suit!?' Draco sneered as he scowled. Harry took this perfect opportunity to scan him from head to toe, and titled his head after cocking it.

'Well, the only conclusion that I can draw is that you've wet yourself,' referring to the large wet spot at the crotch of his pants. The spot had been a result of Harry's prank, though. As boyish as he rarely could be, he decided to put that specific spot under the shower after playing a game of quidditch.

Draco stepped dangerously close now, and hit his flattened hand against Harry's face though he still pointed his wand at him too – it just appeared that he didn't dare to use it. Not on Harry to cause any harm, at least. Harry stared at the ground pensively, clenching his jaws together while feeling his skin burn, but terribly enjoyed the way Draco just showed his anger too. It was a progress to what he was aiming for, but still weak. He wanted to piss him off, for once. _Really_ piss him off.

'You're an ass, Potter. Wait until my father hears about this.'

'Hears about what? The way you decided to have your revenge by slapping me on the cheek? He'll feel ashamed. I assure you. You used a flattened hand.'

Draco gritted his teeth now, seeming to struggle with his fears and frustrations, what caused Harry to back off slowly – but not in a way of fearing. He didn't fear for Malfoy. He just wanted to challenge him. In all the years he'd know him, he only realized he became more insecure in time. He wouldn't have the guts to kill him, nor severely injure him.

'Do it,' Harry hissed through his clenched teeth now – he actually caught himself at smirking. He wasn't sure why, but he craved for Draco to hurt him. Though Draco always tried to come through as dangerous, powerful and sly, Harry had always felt more demanding over him, than vice versa. Draco approached him rapidly, but still didn't seem to be sure whether to hit him with his flattened hand again, or cast a harming spell. He knew them. He knew many of them. But did he ever dare to use even a single one?

'I can not blame your father,' Harry continued then – what made Draco lower his wand for a single moment, if just a bit. '-you're really the most pathetic guy I've ever met in my entire life.' And they both knew, compared to others Harry knew, that _that_ was something to feel indignant and offended about. Finally something seemed to snap in Malfoy. His eyes widened as the muscles in his neck tensed, and in seconds Harry got a fist crushed against his nose. A warm, glowing feeling numbed Harry's nose, and in seconds he felt how a stream of warm blood rushed down from his nostrils towards his salmon pink lips. Proudly he revealed his white teeth, showing off his gums that coloured ruby red in no time too, and to Draco's surprise Harry didn't seem to hit back like he expected him to.

'Finally,' Harry muttered in an exhale. He leaned back with his head against the wall, and thumbed the tip of his tongue along his upper lip – tasting the coppery frequent of blood in his entire mouth in seconds. 'Was it really that hard?'

Draco stared at Harry with widened eyes – apparently having his wand dropped or put away cause he was rubbing his fingers along his knuckles now (the once that crushed Harry's nose seconds ago). He stared at him as if he'd just seen a ghost.

'Malfoy?'

What happened after was something Harry had never foreseen. He'd planed to use many spells, fighting moves and take ways of escaping if really necessary, but none of them had been necessary for what suddenly followed. Not really at least. Draco suddenly grabbed Harry's jaw, as if he was planning to break his neck or whatsoever, but instead of doing such cruel thing, he crushed his lips onto those of Harry – immediately allowing the coppery taste of blood to touch his tongue since he took advantage of Harry's parted lips. A hitch got audible in Harry's breathing. With widened eyes he searched for something to support himself with, since it felt as if he was toppling back, but as soon as he realized he did not, and it was actually just the feeling of getting extremely excited, he took the opportunity of kissing back slowly. He didn't know where to leave his hands, though. He was basically just getting squeezed between Draco and the wall now, and he had no specific idea of what Draco was about to do any moment. In fact, he had no single clue of what was happening even. Yet, somehow he'd been aiming for this also. He strongly craved for physical contact the last few months, now he'd reached such age, but… with Malfoy? Really? He did want to wrap his arms around him, though. But didn't do so just yet.

'Wh-' Harry tried to speak through Draco's roughly way of kissing. Slowly he pulled back a bit, what resulted Draco to move his lips towards Harry's neck, and while Draco seemed to struggle with Harry's properly tied tie, Harry tried to swallow away some blood so he could ask a question in a proper way after. Now he thought of it. Wasn't it disgusting to snog while someone bled? Maybe this had something to do with being a Slytherin, though? Maybe they liked it _kinky_…

'What are you doing?' Harry panted then – nearly groaning as Draco suddenly reached a remarkably sensitive spot in his neck.

'Shut up, Potter,' Draco growled while pressing his body closer against those of Harry. 'I know this is _exactly_ what you want.'

A warm wave of excitement rushed through Harry's belly now, and goosebumbs popped up his skin in seconds. 'How do you know that?' Harry replied with gritted teeth – trying his best to hold back a groan.

'You don't fool me, _halfblood_.'

It appeared that even _these_ remarks couldn't bother Harry now. A smirk crossed his blood-drained lips, and he allowed his own hands to discover some parts of Draco's body now. Immediately they slipped under Malfoy's cardigan, and remarkably enough Harry highly seemed to like what he felt there. His fingertips followed the abs that were hidden beneath the cotton of his white shirt. The feeling of a strong, warm, male body made Harry's blood stream quicker through his veins. He was lucky that his nose had stop bleeding already. It hadn't take long. Would it be broken? Or just bruised? The thoughts were quickly lost, though. Before Harry knew so, Malfoy nipped at his collar bone – he'd opened the first three buttons of his shirt already – and another groan escaped his throat as he rushed his hand through Draco's blonde hair. He messed it up, purposely. Softly he pulled his roots, making sure he did not hurt him, and after another brief groan, he pulled back to push his lips onto his now. During biting in Draco's lower lip teasingly, he searched for the first few buttons from his shirt – leaving the tie alone himself. However, soon enough, after kissing Draco's neck repeatedly also, he realized he wasn't as outgoing as he was. He didn't dare to do more. Not yet. He was insecure, or inexperienced – though probably just as much as Draco was. Did this mean after all Draco had more guts than he had? Or was it just in the subject of making-out, snogging, showing off your sexual frustrations, etcetera?

'What is it, Potter?' Draco smirked as soon as he pressed his lips onto those of Harry again. His tune was mocking, and it appeared that Draco desperately wanted to stroke his tongue along the edges of Harry's teeth again.

'You look pretty,' Harry breathed against Draco's lips eventually without realizing how stupid and uncommon that might sound.

Draco frowned as he moved back a bit, trying to ignore the taste of Harry's blood on his tongue, and apparently pretended to hate him again because of the way he tried to change his expression so rapidly at seeing him. As if he just realized it was actually Harry Potter he'd been kissing, and not some girl from the same house as he was in. 'What?'

'I said you look shitty,' Harry quickly corrected himself – wriggling himself quickly out of Draco's awkward embrace while closing the buttons of his cotton shirt. There were spots of blood on it, one button had been apparently pulled off, and he wasn't sure how to fix that all quickly. He snorted after thumbing the back of his hand along his lips, and headed away then, though not leaving the classroom just yet. It appeared that Harry really didn't feel secure about this – though this brief, random, uncommon making-out scene with his enemy hadn't feel bad at all. In fact, it had feel great even.

'Scared, Potter?' Draco smirked as he stroked his thumb along his lower lip to get rid of a smear of Harry's blood. He didn't seem to be disgusted about that.

'Goodnight Malfoy,' Harry simply replied – leaving Draco alone in the classroom quickly after…


End file.
